


Quite the Dilemma

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Contemplation of Options, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not all Pretty, Ooh- angst crept in somehow, Pregnancy, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has found herself in a very unexpected predicament. She goes to her parents for their advice, terrified of what the Doctor's reaction will be once he finds out. T rating explained in author's note.<br/>Title changed from "Difficult Decisions of a Time Travelling Prisoner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, in working hard to procrastinate with my other stories, especially in my timebaby series, this idea came along. It got angsty fast, and is very influenced by the decisions I've seen numerous women struggle with. As a result, I'd rate it a hard "T", especially for anyone who's contemplated any of these choices. Of course, this is still River and the Doctor, and I'm the one writing it, so the second half won't be nearly as emotional as the first. Hope it intrigues you, if nothing else.

Rory and Amy had just come off two incredibly long days, both falling into the sofa in utter exhaustion, ready for the rare weekend they both had off together. They were sitting with a bottle of wine between them, basking in the comfortable silence, each of their eyes beginning to close. As Amy was just about to doze off snuggled close to her husband, they heard a frantic ringing of the doorbell.

They sighed, and Rory looked down into his wife's eyes, shrugging before he went to answer it.

"River?" he asked cautiously once he'd opened the door.

Amy quickly got up at that, hurrying to over to see her daughter's face, apparently frozen in shock.

"River?" she repeated, reaching out a hand when the woman still didn't respond. "Melody?"

River jumped at her given name combined with her mother's hand on her arm.

"Mum? Dad?" she looked up at them, seemingly lost in confusion, before shaking her head in attempt to clear it. "Can I- can I come in?"

"Of course," Rory said, gently reaching out to pull her inside.

"Are you alright? Has something happened?" Amy asked carefully.

"Happened.." River whispered weakly. "Yes- something… happened."

"What is it, River? What's wrong?" Rory pressed when the silence had engulfed them for a few more minutes.

"I-" she began, still dazed by whatever had brought her to their doorstep.

She took a few deep breaths before looking up at them in her own confusion.

"It seems… I'm pregnant." Her eyes finally lifted to theirs, a question in them as though waiting for their cue on how to react. They were both stunned for a few moments, before Amy's face broke into a wide smile, Rory still watching to see how his daughter was before reacting.

"That's amazing!" Amy squealed, reaching over and hugging her child tightly. "Congratulations, River! Ooh! You're going to be a mother! I'm going to be a... grandmother," she said, her face falling into a frown as she realized the repercussions. Then she perked up as she took River's hand. "How far along- ooh, what did the Doctor say?"

"I- I haven't told him. I just found out and then I came here to you," she said warily.

"Well, I think this is fantastic! Ooh, just imagine the hair! This will certainly slow you two down a bit!"

River bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know!" she cried, reaching forward and falling into Amy's unprepared embrace.

"River- what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Because- I can't- I don't want the Doctor to know! I have to… to hide. Stay away from him so he never finds out!"

"What?! Why?!"

"The Doctor and River Song- they run through the stars. That's who we are! That's who we've always been! What'll he think when I tell him we can't run anymore, because I've _domesticated_ him! He'll leave and I'll never see him again and there's nothing I can do about it!

"What?!" asked Amy incredulously. "Where did this come from?"

"It just makes sense, Mum. He's going to find out about me and run- you've seen him when he's younger. How long did he run away from me, and I only ask a small fraction of his time?! A baby- they need everything! I- I'm still in prison. I can't have a baby in _prison!_ And a child- I barely even _had_ a childhood. Now I'm just supposed to be a mum?! I'm horrible with children! What am I going to _do?!_ "

"I think you need to talk to your husband. Surely, together you could figure out a way-"

"No." She shook her head quickly.

"River-"

"He can't know! I can't lose him! I'll- I don't know. There must be another way…"

"River," said Rory suddenly, reaching out to rub her back as she sobbed uncontrollably and entirely like a hormonal pregnant woman whose emotions were running faster than she could keep up with them, "I think you underestimate him. And I think he has the right to know about his own child."

"Dad, I-" she got through her tears.

"And there are always options. You could stay here, until after the baby is born. That way you won't have to be pregnant in prison, and we could look after you here. I personally think you'd make a brilliant mum, with all the practice you have with the Doctor. But, if, after the baby is born, you still _really_ don't believe you can do it, we can help you decide what to do after that as well."

"Dad…" she whispered quietly through tears, shame and fear lacing her voice as she lifted her head to the father who had lost his child before ever really meeting her, "what-" she swallowed hard, guilt streaming through her body, "what if I don't think I can do it? _Any_ of it?" she stared determinately at her parents as her now- small voice pushed through. "What if I just can't take that chance?"

She maintained their gazes as long as she could, before their heartbroken expressions made her drop her head.

"Talk to the Doctor," Amy said, once she had regained her ability to speak.

* * *

River had been at their house for almost a month now, and one thing had become blatantly obvious. Ignoring the problem wouldn't make it just go away. She had had many discussions with herself and her parents over the last three and a half weeks, and was still no closer to deciding her next move. Both had of course, declared their unfailing love for her, and their continued support through whatever decision she made, even if they didn't agree with it. The one thing they did continue to prompt her to do, however, was to talk over every possibility with her husband. Still, she was reluctant.

It had been hard enough admitting to herself that there was a person growing inside of her, but that either of them could ever be responsible enough to raise that person was a concept far beyond her. She, unlike other people she knew- Amy and Rory included, had never even considered parenthood. It was not only something that had never really interested her, but also as a hybrid of neither full human nor full Time Lord genes, had never even seemed like a possibility. She was terrified, feeling caught between a wide gaping hole and a cliff. If she gave the child up for adoption, it would live the life she had lived- feeling alone and unwanted and so confused about abilities they alone seemed to possess. If she decided to keep it, she would feel the unbearable heartache of a deserting husband, too wounded by what he had once lost to ever want it again. And too scared by any expectations and restrictions to willingly consent to them. She could handle a cage. Her husband had proven time and again that he could not.

* * *

She had worried herself nearly ill by the time five weeks had passed, and she finally agreed to give into her parents' pleas. She sent a message to the Doctor, explaining they needed to talk, her mind all but made up.

She paced back and forth in the living room, thinking over possible speeches as she awaited his imminent arrival. Amy and Rory sat at the table, giving their silent support.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant. But before you overreact, don't worry, there are a lot of people out there who-

I know it was supposed to be impossible, Honey, but it seems we've-

Doctor. I'm going to have a baby. And I know it's not something either of us really want or even asked for, but don't worry, I'd never ask you to stay-

My love, I've already made my decision, and I realize I can't be a mother. And I know you don't want to be a father, so I just need your support after-

Sweetie, I know we never planned for this to happen, but it has. But I've decided to just deal with it and move-"

Suddenly, Amy and Rory ran to River's side, each grabbing a hand to steady her as the TARDIS faded into existence.

"You can do this, Melody," Amy whispered.

"We'll be right here with you, no matter what he says or does," assured Rory.

River closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips in thankfulness toward her parents, before she stepped forward, taking a deep breath and facing the door, fearfully anticipating the impending conversation after which the love of her life would leave her broken forever.


	2. Unexpected Revelations

The TARDIS doors opened, and it seemed the Earth itself had gone still. River braced herself, deciding to just get it over with.

"Doctor," she called out, as steadily as she could manage, "I have to ask you something." She knew it was inevitable. The universe wasn't ready for the child of the last Time Lord. She recognized that. Was working hard toward accepting it. The small foetus inside her would never know the pain, fear, and loneliness she once had. It was best this way, for everyone. But, she still needed him to tell her that- to give her that reassurance. It seemed even now, she needed his consent to do what had to be done. It was the only way she would be able to move on with her life afterward.

She stiffened as she heard him fumbling around, her psyche adjusting to battle mode, when suddenly she found herself giving a gasp and gaping, as at last her husband exited the TARDIS with a fez on his head. And holding a baby.

"I know!" he was saying to the small child, before ruffling the think head of straight blonde hair on his little head. "That was a fun landing!" The baby squealed and clapped, his giggles making the enamoured smile on the Doctor's face widen. Then he turned toward River, halting her words. "Before you shoot anything wife, just look at this!" he said, pulling out a miniature fez and placing it on the little blonde head, turning toward River with a smile. "Look at how cool we both look!" Then his attention turned once more to the child in his arms, who had decided the fez was better for chewing than for wearing. The Doctor gently extricated the hat from his tiny fist, cooing as he returned it to his pocket.

"Blabablaba- abrbrbrbrbrbrbr," raspberried the baby as his small hands clasped the Doctor's face.

The Time Lord giggled, leaning his head close to the infant before sticking out his tongue and clicking, smiling as the child tried to imitate his sound.

Then the baby began to babble once again, bouncing in Doctor's arms.

"Da!" he shrieked, patting the Doctor's face uncoordinatedly.

"Dada," instructed the Doctor, his lips now puckered as two tiny hands pressed his cheeks together.

"Da," attempted the boy, before screaming in delight as the Doctor suddenly lifted him high in the air, growling playfully as he lowered the boy to his face, pretending to eat his round little tummy or thick chunky thighs each time he got within reach. The baby laughed and drooled, one fist in his mouth before it came out to clumsily clap with his other hand.

With smiles on both of their faces, the Doctor turned the baby so he faced the three other people in the room.

"Look! Who's that?!" he asked the boy in his ear, turning him so he faced Amy.

"Mi!" shrieked the baby in delight.

"That's right!" laughed out the Doctor. "And... who's that?" he turned the baby toward Rory.

"Pa!" said the Time Tot with a thrilled giggle.

"Say pa-pa. Papa." Repeated the Doctor as the infant tried to copy him, getting out small "pa's" as best he could.

"Look, my love. Who's that we've been waiting for?" asked the Doctor with a mischievous smile as he faced the little boy toward River.

"MA!" screamed the baby, clapping his hands once again before lurching himself forward in his attempt to reach his mother.

The Doctor huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes fondly. "Oh I see," he sighed in feigned exasperation as he twirled the baby to face him, trying his best to look stern and failing miserably. "Daddy's the most fun until Mummy's in the room. This is the appreciation I get." He stuck his lips out in a pout.

"MA!" the baby repeated amidst giggles and claps, laughing heartily when the Doctor began to simultaneously kiss and tickle him.

"Fine- take her side. Oh! River, you said you needed to tell me something important? River?"

The Doctor looked up and saw his wife petrified in astonishment. After a look of confusion at her reaction, he lifted his son high into the air, imitating the TARDIS noise as he pumped his armful of baby, twirling madly and simulating the bumpy ride of his ship.

He began to narrate their journey. "And Arthur Song is flying his TARDIS straight into a black hole, and he cleverly manoeuvres it at the last moment using the zigzag plotter," he steered the shrieking baby abruptly, jerking him back and forth as they "flew" his TARDIS, "and he misses 60943 Clom- nasty year, by a mere century- he's spinning, he's twirling, he's being utterly impressive while looking just as cool as he can until he finally lands-" and he dropped the baby into Amy's arms, "with his Mimi! And it's a great landing," he commentates, lifting his arms in a cheering motion, "worthy of the most skilled Time Lords of old!"

The baby continues his happy babbling, agreeing in his own baby talk with everything his father was saying, before reaching out and grabbing a large handful of an extremely delighted yet extraordinarily startled Amy's hair, and promptly sticking it in his mouth.

The Doctor leant over with a wide smile, kissing the baby on the head, before turning to his wife.

"Now, Honey, I believe you wanted to ask me something."

River's eyes were wet- all her worries and terrified thoughts of abandonment or worse, and the now-stupid decision she'd nearly made coming to mind. She almost broke down as she stared at the baby in her mother's arms, who was currently nuzzling himself into Amy's shoulder, lifting his eyes to meet Rory's before shrieking and ducking his head as he continued his game of peek-a-boo with his completely smitten and chuckling grandfather.

"River?" the Doctor prodded in concern at the sight of her tears. "What did you want to ask, love?"

River glanced at him quickly, before reaching out a tentative hand to stroke the baby's hair warily.

"We're going to name him Arthur?" she finally managed with a shaky breath.

The Doctor froze, realizing why everyone had been acting so strangely, before he gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his hands together nervously. Then he reached up and straightened his bowtie.

"Oops," he cleared his throat after squeaking in confidence. "Yes. Arthur Augustus Song. After his grandfather and yours. Bit traditional, if you ask me."

Rory looked up from his peek- a- boo game, smiling with moisture in his eyes before his playmate laughed once more, burrowing his face into Amy's neck so Rory couldn't see him.

"I-" River managed unevenly, "I just found out last month, and I- Oh, Doctor!" she cried, falling into his arms and burying her face in his tweed and sobbing at all the doubts she'd been having.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back and rocking her.

"Hey," he soothed, squeezing her to him as he planted small kisses on her head, "it's okay, River. Oh, my River," he whispered, closing his eyes and pulling her more tightly against him. "That's incredible," he said into her hair.

She gave a weepy, half- hearted laugh. "That's not fair- you already knew!" she reminded him before breaking into sobs once again.

"Yes, but you didn't already tell me, so it still counts," he maintained with a chuckle, grinning down at her before meeting her lips tenderly. Then he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her tears.

"Oh," she sniffled, steadying herself as she prepared to admit her tainted plan, "Doctor- I. You don't understand, I nearly-" She couldn't even finish, refusing to meet his eyes as she stared at the ground, shame and remorse twisting her insides, her frustrated fists clutching his jacket.

"Hush, River. Shh. You didn't," he reminded her, smiling as he brought her eyes to meet his. "You won't," he reassured, and she realized he already knew all that she had nearly.

"How did you-"

"He's our son. You would never do anything to hurt him. Not give him away to strangers to raise, or... take away his chance at life," he said this quickly, his eyes rushing to the still gurgling baby who was trying to copy the faces his grandparents were making at him. Then his mouth twisted into a knowing smile before he looked back down at his wife, "Nor let his father run away, no matter how much he may think he wants to, because you know they both need each other so very, very much."

River looked up into his face, tears still streaming silently down her own, a thousand different emotions and questions running across it. He beamed at her in encouragement. Then, for the first time since she had found out about her pregnancy, she closed her eyes, shutting out all other noises around her. Her hand fell down tenderly to her stomach, finally acknowledging the life within, as she allowed herself the one thought she had never let herself consider. And, for the first time in over a month, she breathed easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh- so this accidentally grew. Only one more chapter as sort of an epilogue, to wrap things up.


	3. Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion and epilogue...

"We're going to have a baby," River whispered with a now- peaceful smile as she leant back on her husband, looking over at the child who was also currently growing in her womb. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, his thumb reverently stroking her belly.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby," he repeated, smiling as he watched their son shriek in laughter once more. Then he kissed his wife's head, before pulling away from her with a small, not unhappy sigh. "But first, dear wife, I need you to convince me that everything will work out. You need to persuade this silly old Time Lord that we can do this, no matter how hard it seems. _You_ have to reassure _me_ just how miraculous our baby will be. And, most importantly- you can't let me run away from this. Because I needed you, River Song. I needed you when I was terrified of all that this meant- so much so I didn't let myself consider how wonderful the possibilities were. And they are amazing. _He_ is amazing. And worth anything. Everything." Then he grabbed her face, stroking it as he stared deep into her eyes, confiding to her. "But I couldn't see that without you." Then he kissed her, passing on all the comfort she had given him not too long ago. He pulled away, and they smiled at each other, their hands entwined. Then he guided their hands together to rest gently on her stomach, cradling their child together for her first time. "You and me, River."

"Me and you," she echoed him, joy and excitement finally coursing through her veins, along with a small laugh as she listened to all the fears and emotions _she_ had been feeling flowing from her husband's mouth. Timey- wimey. She'd needed him as he will need her. Such was their lives. He smiled in recognition of the same thing. Then he leant forward, giving the corner of her mouth one last quick peck, before he turned around, clapping his hands together.

"Say bye bye, Arthur. It's time to go terrorize the guards at Mummy's prison."

"There's a sentence," commented Amy, waving her hand exaggeratedly to the small boy Rory's arms.

"Bai!" he squealed, trying to imitate the 'bye bye' words and waves coming from his Mimi and Papa.

"So, we can do this? Stormcage and travelling and all?" River asked tentatively, a small sliver of insecurity making its way into her heart.

"Course we can," remarked the Doctor nonchalantly, lifting the baby up before casually wiping excess drool on Rory's shirt, kissing his son's face as he ignored Rory's frown. "Arthur loves storm storm. That's where his Mummy is. And, he loves to play there. Last week, I gave him the sonic and set him near a wall panel. He knocked out the entire electrical grid of the east half of the prison for 3 hours," the Doctor bragged fondly, his son bouncing happily in his arms. "Oh, the guards were in such a rage. Until, of course, they saw this wittle face," the Doctor cooed, nuzzling his giggling baby. "Besides, there was nothing they could do. It's not like they wanted it to get out that the entire planet was jeopardized by an infant. And he's made a few fans since we've been visiting. Old Harold even brings him sweets when he's doing his rounds. Besides, we've got a little sling for him when we run, so he can go with us wherever we go. He was fascinated by Krakatoa a few weeks ago. And... there may have been a small mishap involving his enjoyment of a particularly fascinating lever and a mass/orbit ray- and on a completely unrelated note, Pluto has lost planetary status."

"Aha," remarked River, smiling fondly at the picture before her and the future that lay ahead.

"Hmm?" asked the Doctor, Arthur on his hip.

"Nothing. I just... can't wait," she declared, beaming at her child when her finger disappeared into the baby's mouth.

"You won't have to," he responded, lifting up their son's hand and using it to wave goodbye as they returned to the TARDIS.

"You know," he added, popping his head out the door again as he smiled mischievously, "I was travelling alone for a bit, a little while back. It's always nice to have company. Good thing Amy showed me how the phone worked the last time she was on board." And with that he left, Arthur's giggles still ringing in their ears as the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

A few days later, when a (slightly) younger Doctor opened the door to his ship, it was, to his happy surprise, a very prepared, very packed, River Song.

"Something I need to know, dear?" he asked in fascination as he watched her pull two very full suitcases onto the TARDIS.

"Yes, my love. I'll be staying onboard for a few months. I trust you have no objections," she asked with a flirtatious smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No! None," he floundered, realizing he should probably offer to carry her bags as he ran forward to pull them into his ship. Then he twirled, once he got them inside, grinning widely at the thought of having his wife all to himself for days on end. "So," he prompted, watching her float around the console, taking them into the vortex, "any particular reason for the extended visit?" he asked, preening as he straightened his bowtie and slicked back his hair. Then he frowned, something suddenly occurring to him, "This isn't just some excuse to run from Stormcage, is it?" he asked- not that he had a right to judge if it was, he just preferred to think his wife fancied his company enough to not use him solely as a pretext.

"No, Sweetie, nothing like that," she laughed, putting his mind at ease. "I just want to make sure we get to experience all of this together."

He nodded in complete agreement before suddenly shaking his head in confusion.

"All _what_ together?" he asked with a frown as he leant against the console, trying to remember what it was he had missed.

She came to stand in front of him, taking his hands encouragingly in hers and looking deep into his eyes, a twinkle coming to her own as she let all her hope and excitement and reassurance and joy shine through.

"Doctor- I've got the most wonderful news."


End file.
